L'Amour d'un Fils
by Syana Argentia
Summary: [**** Attention SPOILER du film Thor, le Monde des Ténèbres ! **** ] Loki se laissa lentement tomber au sol, à travers les débris qui y jonchaient, se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Il plia ses jambes contre sa poitrine et les entoura de ses bras tremblants. Les larmes qui baignaient son visage semblaient ne plus vouloir s'arrêter. A cet instant, le demi-Dieu regrettait.


**Bonsoir, **

**Voila, depuis quelques jours j'ai découvert le film Thor. Et une fois visionnée, je me suis empressée d'aller voir le deuxième au cinéma ! (Deux fois ^^)**

**Et du coup je me suis lancé dans un petit OS sur un de mes personnages favoris, Loki ;)**

**Mais je vous demande de me pardonner si j'ai commis des erreurs, car je ne suis pas encore une experte du monde de Thor (Mais j'ai fais pas mal de recherche pour tenter de me tromper au minimum ^^). De plus j'ai écris cette scène basé sur le deuxième films de tête ;)**

* * *

_****** AVERTISSEMENT******__**: Même si je l'ai déjà signaler, ceci est basé sur le **__**Thor, le Monde des Ténèbres **__**(Celui qui est actuellement au cinéma !) Donc je vous déconseille de lire cette fiction si vous ne l'avez pas visionné car il y a un très grand spoiler ! Voila vous êtes averti.**_

**Note: ****Merci à ma béta, Lily pour la correction !**

* * *

**L'Amour d'un Fils**

Le soldat asgardien soupira. Les traits de son visage était tirés par une immense tristesse. Il s'avança craintivement vers la barrière lumineuse qui maintenait le prisonnier dans sa cellule.

Ce dernier, allongé sur son lit, referma promptement son livre en sentant sa présence. Après une seconde de réflexion, il se leva avec la grâce d'un homme noble et marcha d'un pas lent vers la clôture, l'interrogeant de son regard glacial, dénué de tous sentiments.

Le garde se racla légèrement la gorge face à cette brusque froideur et murmura alors d'une voix tremblante :

- La Reine Frigga… La Reine nous a quitté… Un des Elfes Noirs l'a assassiné alors qu'elle tentait de protéger la jeune femme que le Prince Thor avait amené à Asgard… Je… La cérémonie funéraire se déroule en ce moment même…

Le prisonnier n'amorça aucun geste face à cette annonce. Il ne regarda pas le soldat, se contentant de hocher lentement la tête pour signifier qu'il avait bien entendu la nouvelle. Puis, d'un geste rapide de la main, il lui indiqua de partir.

L'Asgardien s'exécuta hâtivement. Mais sa surprise fut grande en apercevant l'impassibilité de son ancien Prince. Seule une lueur étrange illumina ses yeux, bien que presque imperceptible.

Loki, surnommé aussi Dieu du Mensonge et de la Duperie, attendit patiemment que les bruits de pas du soldat s'éloignent, contenant la colère silencieuse qui l'avait envahit face à cette triste nouvelle.

Mais lorsque le silence se réinstalla à travers les corridors de la prison, il leva brusquement les mains en l'air et des ondes invisibles vinrent frapper les meubles qui l'entouraient, les faisant valser contre les murs et se brisant sous la violence de cette attaque soudaine.

L'Ancien Prince d'Asgard poussa un hurlement effroyable. Il serra avec fermeté les poings et se mit à frapper chaque objet qu'il trouvait sur son passage. Sa main vint attraper brutalement la carafe de verre qu'il lança de toutes ses forces contre le mur blanc en face de lui.

Le liquide limpide se déversa le long de son robuste bras, nettoyant au passage les plaies qu'il venait de se faire. Mais Loki se moquait bien du sang qui couvrait doucement sa peau claire. Il ne poussa aucun cri de douleur. Car la seule douleur qu'il ressentait à cet instant et qui était la plus forte d'entres toutes était celle de son cœur. Il le sentait davantage saigner que les blessures qu'il portait désormais sur ses mains.

Après un ultime hurlement de souffrance, ses jambes flanchèrent. Il tomba à genou au sol et couvrit son visage de ses deux mains, tentant de dissimuler les larmes qui prenaient possession de ses joues.

- Pourquoi… Pourquoi elle ? Sanglota t-il douloureusement. POURQUOI !

Loki se laissa lentement tomber au sol, à travers les débris qui y jonchaient, se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Il plia ses jambes contre sa poitrine et les entoura de ses bras tremblants. Les larmes qui baignaient son visage semblaient ne plus vouloir s'arrêter.

A cet instant, le demi-Dieu regrettait ce qu'il avait cherché à faire : sa haine pour son père adoptif l'avait rendue aveugle. Il s'était montré si prétentieux, voulant paraitre si sûr de lui lorsqu'il fut amené face au Roi Odin. Il avait joué l'indifférence et avait clairement déclaré qu'il préférait mourir que de continuer à échanger de vagues paroles avec celui qu'il avait aimé comme un père durant un temps et qu'il avait ensuite appris à haïr.

Et tout cela c'était déroulé sous le regard déçu et triste de sa mère adorée, Frigga. Et comme il le regrettait ! Oh comme il le regrettait amèrement. Il avait haïs Odin pour lui avoir caché la vérité, pour avoir aimé davantage son frère Thor que lui. Mais Frigga… Oh Frigga ! Comme il l'avait aimée !

La vieille femme s'était toujours montrer affectueuse et gentille avec lui. Elle n'avait jamais fait la différence entre Thor, son ainé et destiné au trône, et lui, pauvre enfant recueillit durant la guerre. Frigga s'était montrée douce toute sa vie. Et même quand Loki avait commis des atrocités, elle avait cherché à le comprendre, à l'aider afin de le ramener auprès des siens.

Mais Loki avait repoussé son aide. Son côté vaniteux avait prit le dessus. Il avait préféré le pouvoir, le règne d'un Royaume, au détriment de l'amour si fort que sa mère lui portait.

- Je suis désolé mère ! Je suis désolé… Je suis désolé… Désolé, désolé, bredouilla Loki en sanglotant.

Les mots "pardon" et "égoïste" ne cessaient de trotter dans sa tête alors qu'il continuait de pleurer silencieusement jusqu'à ce que le sommeil l'emporte.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à me dire sincèrement ce que vous en pensez ! ;)**


End file.
